Improbable Impossible
by VermillionSky
Summary: Everyone else is doing it, save for Ron and herself. And why shouldn't they be able to? A kiss at the Burrow brings Ron and Hermione closer than she ever thought possible! Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. Please R&R. [OneShot]


_VermillionSky_  
_A story from the archives..._

-

**Improbable/Impossible**

-

_The usual stuff first, I don't own any of this at all and this is a non-profitable piece (I do this voluntarily!) This fic contains scenes of a highly sexual nature, therefore turn away now if you didn't reach this page expecting or indeed wanting to read it._

_This fic was started, and actually was nearing completion, a few months ago, but for some reason I never decided to finish it and it stayed incomplete. I actually forgot about it completely, and only when I meant to complete the Soul Calibur fic I've been writing for ages did I stumble on this one again. I read it through, liked it loads, and decided to finish it off. It wasn't too easy to write, but I finished it in the end! This has been my first new fic for months anyway, so hopefully it'll have been worth the wait, and everyone'll like it :-)_

-

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was here, she knew she was here, but it still hadn't fully sunk in yet. What was she doing? This was crazy, but she knew she was here. And so was he. The object of her desires was with her, this was beginning to take the form of a fairy tale now. Or maybe not, this was far too adult-orientated than any fairy tale she'd ever heard. This was real, this was real, this was real!

It had been an ordinary day at the Burrow, she had come over as she always did, staying with the Weasleys, and Harry had come over too, as he always did. They'd done the usual stuff they always did, playing Quidditch against each other, playing Wizards' Chess. It had been another normal summer holidays (still a great one though), until it had happened. What had happened? She knew the answer by heart, it was so good. And though she knew it was not a dream, it was still too good to be true.

So she was here, laid back on the bed - not her own bed though - Ron's. And with every passing millisecond it was becoming more and more real to her. It was just that she had never expected this to happen, never expected things like this to happen. Yet it was happening.

The moment that they'd kissed had changed things for good, but for the better. Hopefully for the both of them, and she knew inside that that would be the case. Harry and Ginny had gone inside for food, leaving herself and Ron to get the Quidditch stuff packed away. Yet it wasn't there on the field that it happened - it was slightly later, in the small outbuilding that the Weasley's kept brooms in, among other assorted stuff. She'd turned around after dumping down the heavy leather case of balls to find him inches from her. That was when they'd kissed.

And now they were in the same bedroom, only hours later. After managing to sit through lunch without looking suspicious, she'd managed to walk up the stairs though every bone in her body wanted to race up, to race to his room, to do the things that they'd agreed they wanted.

Yes. For this was never going to work. They both knew that. They were great friends, but a couple? No, that would fail. But on the other side of things, both knew that the rest of their year were all having sex in their spare time. And both also knew that they hadn't even gotten past first base. Ron hadn't even been kissed yet. And that was what they agreed. This was to be physical only. He'd mumbled his proposal to her after the kiss, in the awkward moment that had followed. She knew that he'd not really expected her to be thrilled with the idea, but she'd actually been positively jumping at the thoughts. For nights and nights she'd lain awake thinking about what it would be like to be fingered, or eaten out, as some girls had already experienced, and divulged their experiences across the girls dorms at nights...

She'd never thought that this would be possible. But it was, and it was happening.

-

Ron moved up over her body, his face above hers as she stared into his eyes, pure happiness filling her own. He grinned back at her, in the way only he could do, and promply vanished, moving back down again, as she stayed on her back on his bed, her eyes on the ceiling, letting the sensation of touch take control.

And then what she'd been dreaming of happened. She felt his head move beneath the nightshirt she was wearing, between her legs, which she'd known to open even with her lack of experience. Things like that came naturally to her, and it was no suprise, given the feelings that followed. She felt fingers on the sides of her legs, giggling slightly at his touch, before giggling again as he moved her panties down her legs, herself lifting her waist off the bed to make things easier. She felt the silk move over her feet, and then his head moving again between her legs.

And then he started. She gasped out loud, his tongue flicking between her thighs, her body reacting quickly, her heartbeat speeding up. She realised that she'd been missing far more than she'd ever imagined. All she had to do was lie back and let the pleasure come to her. She felt him continuing to pleasure her, feeling her friend's tongue actually inside her. Her friend... Inside her! Soft gasps began escaping her lips and her hands instinctively moved down to rest on the back of Ron's head, though it wasn't long before she found herself pushing his face down, trying in vain to get more of him inside her. She wanted him all. She wanted everything inside her at that moment in time, as long as the pleasure continued to be dealt out! More gasps flew from her lips as she felt his tongue flick back and forth across her inner thighs, how was Ron so good at something he'd never done before?

And then the orgasm came over her, Hermione's body shaking as indescribable feelings shot through her entire body, it was that good. She felt a moan come from her mouth. It had happened, she'd been brought to orgasm by someone other than herself, she was a woman at last! As her eyes began to focus once again, she saw Ron move above her again, his face glistening. Glistening with her own come! And then he was kissing her again, and she found herself accepting the kiss, her own juices still covering his lips and his tongue, yet she enjoyed it all the more for it, lying back passively on the covers.

He was above her, their faces together as the kiss continued, his hand slipping under her gown, Hermione feeling his fingers slide between her thighs, sending thrills through her as she succumbed to his every move, her hands around his back. The kiss broke again, this time accidentally, as a new jolt of pleasure shot through her, her body trying to curl up, her face moving upwards, nestling over Ron's shoulder, her eyes struggling to stay open as her mouth did the opposite, another gasp escaping as his fingers did better work than even her own had ever done on those many lonely nights. Even after she came for the second time, she could feel them inside her, her body now drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead, her hands losing their grip on his back.

She fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, feeling Ron's hand move out of her as she did so. He collapsed next to her, his breathing also heavy, she noticed, as they looked across at one another, smiles on their faces.

"I'd never have thought that you'd be like this!" he said, but she just giggled back. "Like what?"

He shrugged slightly, but she was intruiged now. "Like what!" she kidded him.

"I duno," he started, still looking at her, "like, erm, orgasms... and stuff..."

She giggled even louder, jumping on top of him, her tiredness forgotten in a flash, playfully hitting his chest.

"You never thought that I'd actually have orgasms!" she asked, exaggerating her astonished voice. He grinned back at her, and she continued on, "well, Mr. Ronald Weasley, if that surprised you, this will shock you even more!"

And with that, she decided to let herself go. She'd go all out now, this was the Hermione that nobody ever saw, the one she'd had locked up inside her whilst the bookworm took over. But not tonight. This was her oppurtunity to do what she'd always wanted, she wasn't - couldn't - let it pass her by!

She moved down his body quickly, reaching the jeans that he still had on. One last look back at his face told her all she needed to know - he wasn't going to stop her! She unbuttoned the front with shaking hands, her eyes fixed on his waist, and quickly pulled his jeans down his legs, her mind racing as she saw the bluge in his boxers and knowing instantly what it was. She pulled the boxers down, and when she saw what appeared she was taken aback. It was far bigger than she'd ever imagined, even from overhearing stories from the other girls she'd never thought it would be this big!

But she was here now. She took a breath, and then grabbed his penis with her hand. It was harder than she'd imagined too, but she was on autopilot, and only hesitated for a split-second before she took a last breath, opened her mouth wide, and practically dived onto it. Her lips closed around the end, her tongue flicking automatically over it as she began to suck softly. She felt hands on the back of her head - Ron's hands doing as her own had done moments before. But they didn't push down, instead they rested there, tangled in her wet hair. She felt his shaft throbbing inside her mouth, as she moved her lips slowly down over it, feeling Ron's body react to her every little move, her every flick of her tongue as she moved back and forth, her eyes closed, all her thoughts on one thing. Ron's dick. In her mouth! This couldn't be happening!

But then she felt his hands move from off her head suddenly. Had he come? Don't be stupid, he hadn't come otherwise she'd have a mouthful of him right now. She took his shaft out of her mouth and let go of it, seeing it glistening with her own saliva, and looked quizzingly at Ron. What'd she done wrong?

"What's up?" she whispered.

He looked back. "Erm, yeah, weren't we gonna...?" he said, motioning randomly with his arms. "Have sex?" he finished.

Hermione's confusion quickly faded, and she grinned sheepisly at him. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away, didn't I!"

Ron grinned back, and started saying "Not at all, you were bloody brilliant!" before Hermione leaned over him and kissed him on the lips, and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, before flinging herself down on the bed next to him, her arms outstretched above her head provocatively.

"C'mon Ronald Weasley, take me!" she chuckled, as he leaned over her, his erection still shining from her actions as she opened her legs again. He moved between them, only wearing an unbuttoned shirt, and moved over to kiss her once again. Their eyes locked together as she felt a hand move up her left thigh, lifting up the thin silk nightgown she still wore, although there was nothing beneath it. But although she knew she wanted to do this more than anything, Hermione felt a wave of nervousness come over her, as she lay there under him, legs out wide. Ron seemed to notice, and stopped.

"You definately want to do this?"

Hermione gulped, but kept her eyes locked on his, and nodded. She wanted this, and she'd rather lose her virginity to a friend than to a throwaway boyfriend later in life. She didn't have a doubt at all. Ron nodded back. He looked nervous too, she thought. But he didn't back out, or even look like doing so. He kissed her again, and as he did so she felt him entering her slowly. She kept her eyes closed and the kiss broke as she gritted her teeth against the pain as he pushed further into the until-now innocent curves of her body. But the pain went quicker than she expected, and she opened her eyes to see Ron looking down at her. His eyes said "are you okay?", and she gazed upwards at him for a second, her head rested against the pillow, before leaning up and kissing him. "Yes!"

Ron grinned back at her, and before long he was pushing into her quickly. She felt him inside her, moving in and out, sending shivers down her entire body yet again. She wrapped her legs around his bum, and her arms around his back, practically hanging onto him as he continued pleasuring her, his breaths coming short and fast, as were her own. The orgasm was quicker coming this time, perhaps spurred on by her having already had two, and she felt it building up inside her before it exploded over her, her body breaking out in sweat as a moan escaped her lips yet again. Ron came seconds later with low grunt before collapsing down on the bed next to her, both of them breathing heavily.

Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly. She'd had sex at last, and, as Ron would say, it was 'bloody brilliant!'

-

_Hope y'all enjoyed the fic, and as usual, all reviews are more than welcome!_


End file.
